


Una esposa que pueda proteger a Ciel

by Nanamiluchia1411 (Pily_chii)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: "Based" it's a soft word, Based in chapter 58 of manga, F/M, It's my interpretation of Lizzy in that chapter, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pily_chii/pseuds/Nanamiluchia1411
Summary: Basado en el capítulo 58 del manga. CONTIENE SPOILERS. Ciel&Lizzy "Ciel, mi lindo prometido es un año menor que yo...Y en ése momento decidí… Que me convertiría en una esposa que él pudiera proteger." "De repente, Ciel regresó con un mayordomo de negro." [...] En ése instante, tomé una decisión. De que me convertiría en una esposa capaz de proteger a Ciel."





	Una esposa que pueda proteger a Ciel

_¿De qué están hechas las niñas pequeñas? De azúcar, especias y todo lo lindo, eso es de lo que están hechas las niñas pequeñas. _

Una vez, Madam Red me dijo que una dama debe ser súper débil y linda enfrente de su señor. Que lo más importante era ser una chica inocente e ingenua. Recuerdo que también me dijo que era mi trabajo sonreír y estar rodeada de cosas bonitas, al igual que en las canciones infantiles. Que hallaría una razón para ser de esa forma, y que siempre fuera así. Yo, a mi corta edad lo único que pude hacer fue afirmar. Una vez leí en un periódico: "La poesía sobre la filosofía. El bordado antes que la cocina. La danza en lugar del ajedrez. Ser un ángel desconocido. Todas las niñas nacidas en éste país de rosas son educadas bajo éstas palabras".

Sin embargo, de alguna forma siempre fui diferente a las otras chicas. Yo nunca fui igual. Recuerdo una vez, en la que mi madre se acercó a mí con una expresión seria y me dijo –Elizabeth, ya es hora-. Ese día, tuve muchos enfrentamientos de espada con todo tipo de jóvenes y niños. -¡Punto!- Gritó el árbitro, y pude oír de lo que hablaban dos hermanos. -¿Ése es el hijo del Marqués Midford, el que se rumorea que es un genio en la espada?- Sus palabras estaban en lo correcto. Su hermano menor respondió -¿Uh? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Phipps?- Me quité lo que cubría mi pálido rostro, y oí a la multitud decir: -El genio es la hija-, de manera asombrada. Aún así, recibía aplausos de las personas. Aunque sabía la razón de su asombro, no me encontraba bailando los Valses en aquellos salones de enseñanza.

Una tarde, de niña me encontraba observando a Ciel mientras practicaba con la espada con mi madre. Él había realizado un traspié y había caído al suelo. La profesora, irritada había expresado lo que yo había notado, no era demasiado bueno en su juego de piernas. El segundo tutor, el cual se encontraba a mi lado dijo que dejaran el entrenamiento por ese día, y los dos se retiraron. Me acerqué teniendo una pequeña toalla a él, y oí que decía en un tono rasgado y temeroso. –Aaaaah, eso dio miedo.- Le entregué la toalla y agregué –Es porque mi madre es muy estricta- En mi rostro se lucía una sonrisa, la cual con sus próximas palabras se oscureció mientras formulaba una mueca. –La Tía Francis es bonita, pero… Tener una esposa tan fuerte… Eso me asusta.- Mis rostro palideció con sus palabras. Mi prometido agregó –Estoy feliz que seas la persona que será mi esposa, Lizzy- Su sonrisa tenía un dejo de felicidad y preocupación desaparecida, ya que creía que yo no era más fuerte que él. Ciel, mi lindo prometido es un año más joven que yo. Y en ése momento decidí… Que me convertiría en una esposa que él pudiera proteger.

Pocos días después, mi madre, al notar que ya no tocaba desde hacía un tiempo mi espada, me quiso dar una clase. –Tú eres mi hija, quién va a casarse con alguien de los Phantomhive. ¡No permitiré que descuides tu entrenamiento!- Me lanzó una espada, la cual no tomé. Me dio un leve golpe con su puntero, pero aún así no fui a buscar mi espada. Exclamé -¡No! ¡No quiero!- Mi madre se acercó y me rodeó. – ¡Ya no quiero practicar con la espada! ¡Las espadas no son para nada lindas!- Lágrimas cayeron de mis ojosa esmeralda. –Sé que es duro, pero es por el bien de él y el tuyo… ¿Lo entiendes, no?- Sí, lo entendía. Pero pocos días después… Había terminado de bordar en un pañuelo el escudo de los Phantomhive, y, sin poder evitarlo dije –Espero... que a Ciel le gusta su regalo de cumpleaños.- Allí, recuerdo todo _demasiado_ bien. Paula entró desesperada a mi habitación con una mueca de horror. Ella me gritó –Señorita, los Phantomhive están…- Mis ojos se volvieron blancos por la noticia.

Mi sueño fue convertirme en una linda esposa que pudiera ser protegida por Ciel. Pero ese sueño nunca fue cumplido. Usando mi ropa más oscura, con mis oscuros sentimientos, un mes de negro invierno había pasado, cuando…  
De repente, Ciel regresó junto con un mayordomo vestido de negro. Apenas noté su figura a lo lejos, corrí como nunca antes en mi vida y le abracé. –¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Realmente eres tú, verdad?!- Lágrimas de tristeza y emoción cayeron de mis ojos. Mi prometido me rodeó de manera cariñosa, murmurando –Estoy en casa, Lizzy- Pero pronto me di cuenta que el Ciel que regresó a nosotros se había vuelto más delgado y pequeño de lo que yo era. A los pocos instantes, noté que no fue Ciel quién se había vuelto más pequeño, sino que había sigo yo quién había crecido. En ése instante, tomé una decisión. De que me convertiría en una esposa capaz de proteger a Ciel.

Pero… es mejor ser linda después de todo.

Saqué de mis cosas unas lindas zapatillas con taco y le indagué a Paula. – ¡Paula, mira! ¿No son lindos? ¡Los obtuve como regalo de mi padre por ganar mi encuentro! Yo voy a salir con Ciel, así que los usaré.- Sería una ocasión especial, porque no veía muy seguido a mi querido prometido. Paula atinó a contestar – ¡Vaya, qué lindos!- Luego se posicionó detrás de mí para colocarme el molesto corsé. –Señorita, ¿ha crecido de nuevo?- Indagó mi sirvienta de manera alegre. Me di la vuelta mientras en mi rostro se formulaba una mueca. – ¿Qu-?- Ella, al notar mi mueca, agregó avergonzada de sus palabras. – ¡Ah! ¡Di-discúlpeme, por favor! E-em. ¡Usted todavía es muy linda aunque esté más alta, señorita!- No respondí nada, de manera triste. Con un hilo de voz, le dije a mi sirvienta. –Después de todo, creo que hoy no voy a usar esos zapatos. – Mi sirvienta se encontraba apenada por sus palabras, por lo que dijo –Pero…- Giré mi rostro para que no viera mi mueca y le ordené. –No te preocupes por eso, por favor tráeme un par sin tacones, Paula. –

**Incluso aunque todas las chicas de mi edad están usando lindas zapatillas con taco; Para Ciel, que está tratando de ser visto como un adulto… sonreiré y caminaré a su lado, con mis infantiles zapatos de piso. **

_Zapatos de piso, las enseñanzas de mi madre, una espada para protegerte… Ésas son las "cosas lindas" de las que está hecha mi yo actual._


End file.
